


Trigger pulled thrice.

by BenjiTyler



Series: Whatever it takes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beat Down, Gen, Killing, Love, M/M, faggot is used a lot here, happiness, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events after S3xEP6 happened. Ian back in the group home and what happens when he gets there.</p><p>Or </p><p>“Aw, are you sad Red? You miss your family?” One of them mocked.<br/>“No you stupid mother fucker.” Ian snapped back.<br/>Lip jumped down from his bed and put a hand to Ian's chest and stood in between the boys.<br/>“Look we don't want any trouble -” Lip started to say but Ian cut him off.<br/>“No, you know what maybe i fucking do Lip.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger pulled thrice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i'll admit that was the shittiest description even. But if i put more it would give everything away.  
> If you can't already tell i hate 3x6(as most of us do) so i like to write what i'd want to happen after.  
> I'm a little nervous about this.  
> Its the longest thing i've written but i couldn't stop thinking about what would happen(esp. after i saw a gif of Lip and Ian in the group home.)  
> I'd like to think something like this could have happened if Ian told them.  
> Okay that is all.  
> Let me know if you like it!

Ian limped, bloody and bruised to the L and limped into the Kash and Grab.

He ignored the looks from Linda. And finished his shift as fast as possible. He just walked away when Linda asked what happened. He got back onto the L and headed to the group home.

The counselor gave him a look but didn't ask any questions luckily.

 

Lip looked like he wanted to make a comment but figured better not to by the look Ian was giving him, he figured he’d ask once they got back home.

 

Ian could barely hold it together. He ended up screaming at someone during dinner and storming off.

He started to cry later in his bed that night, Lip wanted to ask him if he was okay but he didn't want to embarrass Ian.  

The others in the group home were not as courteous.

Salvador and his friend from before walked over.

“Aw, are you sad red? You miss your family?” One of them mocked.

“No you stupid mother fucker.” Ian snapped back.

Lip jumped down from his bed and put a hand to Ian's chest and stood in between the boys.

“Look we don't want any trouble -” Lip started to say but Ian cut him off.

“No, you know what maybe i fucking do Lip.”

“Ian-”

“No these asshole wanna know what the fuck i’m upset about?! You know what the fuck i’m upset about? The person i love was raped right in front of me today and i couldn't do fucking shit. I was forced to fucking watch it. Okay?! Are you fucking happy now? You try that shit and see how you fucking deal with it motherfucker!” Ian yelled at them. By that time a few more guy got out of bed to see what was going on.

“Woah man. I’m sorry. We didn't know.” One of the guys said.

“Yeah well now you fucking do.” Ian said.

Lip just looked on in shock.

Everyone was just looking back and forth to each other for a few minutes until a few nodded in agreement and then one spoke up.

“You want some help going after the motherfucker that did it?” He asked.

Ian was shocked. They actually wanted to help, what the fuck?

“I’d love to kill the asshole but he's too fucking strong, we’d never be able to hurt him...” Ian trailed off. He wishes he could but he didn't think he’d ever be able to get Terry back for what he did.

“There are plenty of us. We can take that dick down.”

Ian looked around to see a bunch of others nodding.

“You sure? We could get in serious trouble if we do this..”

“Man, we all get in trouble but you seem to need help so why the fuck not?”

“Okay. When do you wanna do this?” Ian asked.

They looked around.

“Why not now? Better now than never.”

“Ian, you're not seriously thinking of doing this are you? C’mon man.”

“Lip, i’m doing this with or without your help. Its happening.” Ian replied.

Lip sighed and nodded.

They both turned around to the rest of the guys and decided on plan and to leave within 15 minutes.

 

**

 

15 minutes Ian, Lip and 10 other guys were all sneaking out and on their way to get revenge for Ian.

 

Ian informed them all that they were most likely to find the guy at the Alibi. They all decided to wait it out in the back alley until Terry would stumble out.

 

An hour later they heard him ranting and raving as he walked out of the Alibi, his friends walked the other way as he started off towards his house, alone.

 

Ian nodded towards all of them and pointed towards Terry. They gave a small nod back and all started splitting up, slowly following him until he got halfway to his house and there was a closed off alley where he wouldn't be able to run away and 3 of the guys came running over to him and shoved him into the alley. Ian, Lip and the other 9 guys all followed into the alley.

The first 3 started to rough him up. Ian stood on the side until they had him pinned down.

Salvador motioned to come over.

Lip and Ian walked over while 4 guys guarded the alley and the other watched what was going on.

 

“This is the guy right?” He asked Ian.

Ian nodded.

“So how else do you wanna handle this? You wanna just rough him up bad or you wanna actually kill him?” Salvador’s friend asked this time.

“Let me think about it for a minute.”

They nodded and kept him pinned while he let out curses and racial slurs and bunch of other colorful things.

 

Lip looked over to Ian.

“You’re fucking kidding right, Ian? Please tell me you’re joking. You seriously wanna kill Terry, are you fucking stupid? We won't get away with this.” Lip tried to reason with Ian.

“No, Lip i’m not fucking kidding. You weren't there today. It was fucking horrible, you can't even imagine it. What would you do if someone did that to the person you love?” Ian questioned.

Lip looked defeated. What else could he say, he got where Ian was coming from. If someone ever did that to Mandy...well Terry did already do that to Mandy and he was too pussy to do anything about it. Plus Terry really did fucking deserve it. Fuck. What did they get themselves into?

Ian looked back over to Lip.

“This is happening, you staying and helping me finish this or do you wanna go? I’m not gonna force you to stay.”

“I’ll stay.” Lip replied shortly.

Ian nodded.

They walked back over to Salvador and his friends.

“So you make your decision Red?” He asked.

“Yeah, lets kill him.”

They nodded. At the same time Terry lifted his head as he recognized Ian's voice from earlier.

“You little shit. I’ll fucking kill you. I thought this morning when i caught your little faggot ass fucking MY fucking son that you would realize you can't do shit. You pathetic fudge packer!” Terry yelled at Ian.

The guys looked at Ian.

“You’re gay and he caught you fucking his son?” They questioned.

Fuck. Ian didn't think this through, what if they turned on him? He wouldn't have a chance in fucking hell.

Ian kept a straight face though, he didn't want to convey his fear to them.

“Yes, me and Mickey were in the middle of sex this morning and he walked in, beat the shit out of us until Mickey was unconscious and then called a prostitute to ‘rape the faggot’ out of him and held a gun on me and made me watch.”

For a minute he thought they were all gonna turn on him.

They didn't.

Instead they turned to Terry.

“You had your own fucking son raped?” One asked angrily.

“He's a faggot, he needed to be taught a lesson.” Terry spat back.

“Its still rape if he's gay you dumb fucker.”

He nodded to the others and they all came over and started kicking and throwing punches, beating Terry until he was almost unconscious.

Salvador raised a hand for them to stop.

“You want this motherfucker awake when this happens or...?” He trailed off.

“Keep him awake and give me his gun.”

They kept him pinned and took his gun off of him but before they handed it to Ian he questioned “You ever do this before man?”

Ian shook his head.

“Well maybe i should do it then dude, i’ve done it before. It fucks you up, if you want me to do it i will.”

Ian thought about it for a minute but ended up putting his hand out and saying “No, i need to be the one that does this.”

Salvadors friend nodded and handed Ian they gun.

Ian started to walk closer to Terry but Lip put a hand on his arm.

“Ian, are you sure? You should just let one of them do it.”

“No, Lip. I’m doing this.”

Lip took his hand off of Ian.

Ian walked right up to Terry and put the gun up to his skull.

“Now you won't be able to hurt Mickey or Mandy ever again, you piece of shit.”

“Fuck you faggot.” Terry growled at.

Ian didn't even think twice.

He pulled the trigger three times in succession.

He had to make sure he was dead.

He was.

He looked up. Everyone around him was splattered in blood but none seemed fazed.

The 3 guys that were holding Terry let him him and got up.

Salvador walked over and took the gun from Ian and started wiping it down and then threw it in the pile of trash bags next to them.

“We gotta get back before someone notices. But you should go to your guys house, you’re safe now. We’ll cover for you.” He patted him on the back.

“Thanks.” Ian replied.

“Don’t worry about it man.”

Ian gave a small smile and then nodded thanks to the rest of them who all gave small understanding nods in return.

All 10 guys retreated back out of the alley on their way back to the group home.

Now it was just Ian and Lip in the alley.

They started walking out and right before they exited Ian turned to Lip.

“You coming with or you going with them?” He qeustioned.

“No way am i being there for ‘i just killed your father sex’.” Lip joked.

Ian had a faint smile.

“Just tell Mandy i’ll talk to her tomorrow,okay?” Lip said.

“Of course.” Ian replied.

Lip gave Ian and hug and then ran to catch up with the other guys.

 

Ian started off to the Milkovich house feeling free and safe.

He started to hear slight sirens in the distance and started running down random alleys that he knew would lead him directly to the Milkoviches.

He got there 15 minutes later.

He looked up at the house with a sad feeling with what had happened earlier there that day but then he was flooded with instant relief knowing Terry was gone.

He opened the gate and ran up the stairs.

He knocked on the door.

No one came.

He knocked again.

No one still.

This time he pounded on the door.

Finally a few minutes later he heard a string of curses and the door flew open to reveal a bruised and still slightly bloody Mickey.

Before Mickey could even process what was happening or mention that Mandy was sitting on the couch, Ian surged forward and kissed Mickey with everything he had. Mickey kissed back for a minute before he came to his senses and pushed Ian back, hard.

He wiped his mouth then said “Are you a fucking idiot Gallagher? This morning wasn't enough for you?!”

Ian visibly flinched at the comment but recovered quickly.

“He's gone Mickey. We’re safe.”

Mickey looked confused for a second.

“What the fuck do you mean he's gone?”

When Ian didn't answer and avoided Mickey's eyes Mickey put his thumb and forefinger on Ian's chin and forced Ian to look him in the eye.

Mickey gasped with wide eyes in realization.

For a minute Ian thought Mickey was gonna hit him.

He didn't.

Instead Mickey surged forward and hugged Ian, burying his face in Ian's neck.

Ian hugged back tightly.

At that point Mandy came to the door to see what was taking Mickey so long and she saw Ian and Mickey hugging.

“Uh..what the hells going on?” she questioned.

Since when the fuck did Mickey hug people? Especially Ian...

Ian looked up to answer but before he could Mickey lifted up his head and kissed Ian with everything he had.

Ian was surprised but quickly returned the kiss.

Mandy stood there shell shocked.

“The fuck Mickey?” She asked.

Mickey didn't even break the kiss, just flipped her off.

Ian easily picked Mickey up by the hips. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian and Ian walked them to Mickey's room.

He threw Mickey down on the bed but before he closed the door he poked his head out and  yelled to Mandy who was still standing there with absolute shock at what was happening.

“We’ll explain later Mands but you might want to leave cause you don't wanna hear what's about to happen.” With a big grin on his face, and then slammed the door shut before she could answer.

 

When the fuck did that start? She wondered.

Wait since when the fuck is Mickey gay...?

God she was so out of the loop these days.

 

She went to her room to grab a few things before she left and when she came back out of her room she heard “Fuck Ian!” “Oh yeah, you like that Mick?” God why the fuck was she still listening, she thought. But that didn't stop her from listening for a couple more minutes.

The next thing she heard was “I love you Ian, thank you.” She could have shit her pants right there. Did Mickey just admit to loving Ian... and then thank him? Since when did Mickey thank people... like ever? What the actual fuck? “I love you too Mick.” She smiled. She could hear the pure happiness in Ian's voice.

Then she started hearing moans.

Okay now was time to fucking go. She so did not need to hear her brother and best friend have orgasms together.

  
  


So thats how Ian made new friends from the group home, how Mandy found out about Ian and Mickey and it was the first time either one of them said ‘I love you.” Terry was gone and they were safe. It was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good?  
> Does anyone want me to write anymore to this? {Maybe of Ian being friends with the guys from the group home or Ian and Mickey telling Mandy about what happened that morning?} I don't know, let me know.
> 
> P.s - i know that Mickey is a bit ooc here: that is because i feel that after everything they both went though that morning that he would feel free of his father-which was a lot of the reason he wouldnt openly show Ian affection- he wouldnt feel the need to hide. And that he would feel pure love for Ian. So yeah...


End file.
